The Secrets of the Eevee
by NalatheKitten
Summary: Danny found himself in the middle of the forest completely different. Ash was in a new region to be a pokemon master. Where he finds a new and unique pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is gonna be a test fic, so let's see how this goes! XD**

 **Plus, I'm making a new region. Only a few new Pokemon though.**

* * *

Danny woke up to some bird calling (Really? What the heck was the that sound?) and something wet against his body. He got up and fell right back into the wet thing. Dirt, grass and mud. _'That explains why it's so wet'_ He groaned. He got up again, realizing he was _some_ type of animal.

"Augh!" Danny growled at how he had to stand on all fours. "Great. Now I'm a brown fluffy animal in the middle of a forest who has to walk on all fours."

He heard a bush rustle and he growled. He didn't really want to see anything or anyone at the moment. Danny decided to run, hearing a muffled "Wait!" from behind him. All he wanted to do was be alone. To figure out was going on.

* * *

Ash had decided to go to Vidao for his next journey. It was a quiet region, with Pokemon from other regions all over. He had only brought Pikachu so he could catch new Pokemon to meet and train.

Ash sighed. This new place was intersting, because it was all pretty much forest. The plane had landed in a forest and he had to go meet the professor he had been told to meet by Oak.

He had gotten off the plane and started off into the forest, with Pikachu on his trail.

"Pika..." Pikachu whispered, stopping in his tracks. "Pika?"

"Pikachu what is it?" Ash got down next to his best friend. "Is there something out there?"

That's when he heard something. It sounded different. "Eeveeon!" It was loud and half-high-pitched and it was something he had never heard before. A new pokemon?

Thats when Pikachu ran into the bushes with a squeal. "Pika-Pi!"

* * *

 **Ok, if this story does well, I will continue it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to write.. XD**

 **Oh, and just to clarify, Pokemon can understand humans (obviously) but humans cannot understand Pokemon.**

* * *

Danny continued running until he came across a stream where he could see his reflection. Danny blinked. He saw a fluffy light brown fox-animal with white fur around its neck with bright blue eyes staring back at him.

"Hello?" A male voice called, "Pikachu? Where did you go?"

Danny looked back to see a yellow rodent talk to him. "Hello, who are you?"

* * *

He bit his lip. Would he tell this mouse his name? "My name's Danny. And you?"

* * *

"Oh, I'm Pikachu! But I have to get going. Ash is looking for me!"

"Ok, Bye?"

"Bye!" Pikachu ran off into the bushes, leaving Danny alone.

As the cold, light wind blew against his fur, Danny continued his journey through the forest.

* * *

It was night when Danny had gotten to the outskirts of the forest, near a small town. He ran into town to see most lights were out and people were asleep. He continued through the small town, up to a large building. The lights were on, so he climbed up some boxes and looked through the window.

That's where he saw Pikachu, that yellow mouse, sitting on a desk, seemingly paying attention to something. Danny accidentally bumped the window and the mouse noticed him. Pikachu said something and waved. Danny waved back before moving a bit and looking at what Pikachu was looking at.

A about 10-year-old kid was talking to a woman around 25. Danny guessed that the kid was Ash, the person Pikachu had to go to.

Scaring Danny, Pikachu jumped up to the windo and opened it. "Hey Danny!"

"Oh.. Hi?" Danny said, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Did I scare you? Oh, sorry. Ash is talking to Professor Lilac. Come in!"

Pikachu jumped back down onto the desk and motioned for Danny to follow suit. He quickly did what he could to close the window and jumped down by Pikachu.

' _Time to figure out what Ash is like._ '

* * *

 **Ok guys! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okie, idk what the heck I'm doing, buuuut...**

* * *

"Ash, you will be staying here in the village's Pokemon Center for a couple nights while we wait for your new pokedex. Any problems?" Professor Lilac smiled. She used to live in Pallet Town, as a helper to Professor Oak.

"Nope!" Ash laughed, "It'll be just me and Pikachu for a bit, I'm sure we could handle it. Right Pikachu?" Ash turned around to see not just one, but two Pokemon on the professor's desk. "Professor? Do have any other Pokemon you didn't tell me about or show me?"

"No? Why are you asking?" She turned around, seeing a brown eevee-looking creature. "Oh, looks like Pikachu made a new friend!"

"Do you know what kind of Pokemon that is?" He pondered.

"Oh, yes, that's Eeveeon, the normal type eevelution, native to our region, Vidao." Lilac observed, feeling pleased she could identify the elegant Pokemon. "Though, even here, they are pretty rare. I wonder.." She trailed off in the middle of a thought, leaving Ash to observe the Pokemon.

The eeveeon had bright blue eyes, and white tufts of fur around its neck. It was larger and more elegant than an eevee, obviously. "Hey, buddy, come here. I won't hurt you." Ash tried to calm it down. "Wanna come with me and Pikachu?" The eeveeon looked back and forth between Ash and Pikachu.

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu asked the creature.

"Eeveeon, Eve." Eeveeon answered, worriedly.

"What?" Ash asked, "Are you coming?"

Pikachu shrugged and Eeveeon jumped up to the window.

Ash had to ask something. "Will we see you again?"

Eeveeon opened the window and turned around. "Eeevee." It nodded, jumping out into the darkness.

* * *

 **Ok, another chapter done. I'm really tired at the moment, so can't really make the chapter any longer.. -_-**

 **Well, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh man... I have some work to do... Don't I?**

* * *

As soon as Danny's paws hit the ground, he immediately regretted leaving the building. He could _feel_ that it was going to rain. Great. Just what he needed.

He recalled the woman saying something about mountains to the west, or east? Danny couldn't remember correctly. He ducked behind a bush.

"Going Ghost!" He yelled, letting the familiar cold feeling wash over him. His brown fur turned black, the white fur stayed white. His insignia was on his chest, slightly larger, with a little of the white fur draping over the top of the logo.

Danny turned to fly, and great, see-through, white, spirt-like wings loomed, connected to his back as he flew into the air, guiding his flight.

If he was lucky, he would be able to find a mountainside cave to rest in for the night. He began flying, hoping he could at least find the mountains.

After about a minute or so, a mountain came into view. A deep rumble came from overhead, signaling the rain. Danny flew down to the nearest cave, hoping he could stay there for the night.

As soon he landed inside, his wings proofed into smoke. Danny could hear something or someone at the back of the cave. He decided to go take a look.

* * *

Meowth sat at the back of the cave, mumbling to himself. The two had kicked him out of the team. He had landed in this cave where he got a small fire started.

That's when the black eevelution, that didn't look like any eevelution he'd seen before, came in. His fur was black, he had white fur around his neck, and some D on his chest.

"Who are you?" Meowth didn't want to scare him away, so he tried to sound calm.

"Danny" the creature replied with a half smile.

"What are you?" Meowth asked on.

"Oh, um can you keep a secret?"

"Sure? As long as those two aren't around, yes."

"Promise not to tell?"

"Promise."

"Okay, well," Ice white rings formed around Danny, changing him into an eeveeon. "I'm half eeveeon? Half ghost? I don't really know.. I was human and it was much easier to tell because I don't actually know about Pokemon, and..." He paused, he probably said something he wanted to keep secret.

"So, about being human," Meowth asked with a smile.

* * *

 **Whoop! I got the chapter done!**

 **And of course, I saw you in the reviews, 'Matt', if I should even call you that. Hey, I wanted him to be half like he was when he was human. I'm not gonna give him just his ghost half. Two halves make it more interesting~.**

 **Well, to everyone else, BYYEEE AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bloop. Ok, not a huge chapter, but Danny has some explaining to do...**

* * *

"Ok, I'll just tell you now. Just, again, please promise to not tell." Danny walked back over to Meowth.

"I won't. You might just be my only friend at the moment. Promise." Meowth sighed and looked back over at Danny.

"Ok. Back where I'm from, I am a superhero, protecting my town from ghosts. And then, I woke up in this world as an animal, or as that professor said, an eeveeon." A loud crack of thunder sounded from outside and it started raining harder. "Do you have any stories?"

"Tons."

"I'll tell mine if you tell yours."

* * *

For two more days, the rain continued on. Danny would get berries from a tree outside the cave. They told stories about themselves. Danny had saved his world, while Meowth, sadly, had been kicked out of Team Rocket.

Danny wondered who the 'twerp' was, and Meowth wondered if the ghosts from his world were in any way like the ghost Pokemon in this world.

When the rain stopped, Danny was the first to sit out on the ledge in the warm sunshine. Then he saw Pikachu and his 'trainer' Ash.

"Meowth!" He ran into the cave where Meowth was cleaning up, getting ready to go.

"What?" Meowth looked up from the dead fire.

"Do we know where we are going to go?"

"No.. But I do know we are going to get out of this cave."

"I kinda made a friend, and he and his trainer are passing by now. Can we go with them?"

"Fine."

"Yes! I'm taking you with me!" Danny transformed, grabbed Meowth, and flew into some bushes, transforming back. "There he is!"

"Where?"

"Other side of the bush, Meowth."

"Oh." Meowth turned around and looked out the other side. "Danny? You mean the _twerp and his pikachu_ are your friends?!"

Danny gulped. Great. Meowth hated his friends.

* * *

 **Man, Danny has a problem..**

 **Thanks to all of you for the reviews and follows and favorites!**

 **See you guys next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just as I promised, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

"Your friend is the _twerp_?!" Ash heard that loud and clear.

He knew exactly who it was.

"Pikachu, get ready." He whispered to his Pokemon, who in turn jumped down, ready to attack.

Meowth jumped out of the bush. As soon as he saw Ash, he turned to run.

But something jumped out of the bush, stopping Meowth.

"Eeveeon?" Ash muttered, gaining Pikachu's attention.

"EEVEEON." It growled, directly at Meowth.

"What am I supposed to do? He _hates_ me!"

"EEVEEON!"

"But Danny-"

It growled again.

 _"Fine."_ Meowth turned around. "Twerp-"

"It's Ash." Ash said.

"Ok, _Ash,_ I'm sorry for everything I have done, and I won't hurt you or your Pikachu. Danny says you are his friend, and he says he wants to travel with you, and he said I have to come too." Meowth sighed. "Is that OK?"

Danny noticeably calmed down, calming down Pikachu, too.

"It's ok. You guys can come.." Ash laughed.

Danny and Pikachu both looked excited while Meowth grumbled.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter...**


End file.
